Department of Justice
The Department of Justice (DOJ) is the judicial branch of Los Santos. Licenses Business License : A Business License costs $5,000 with no criminal record. If you have a criminal record or a history of violent offenses, the license costs $7,600, and you will need to have been crime-free for a period of 5''' calendar days. Weapons License : A Weapons License costs '''$3,000 with no criminal record. If you have a criminal record or a history of violent offenses, the license costs $5,000, and you will need to have been crime-free for a period of 5''' calendar days. Expungement Program To begin the Expungement Program you must pay '''$2,500. After being crime-free for a period of 7''' calendar days, you must pay an additional '''$2,500 to complete the program. You must complete the program with the same Judge that you entered the program with. Panel of Justices Former Chief Justice [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] announced that the role of Chief Justice was replaced by a Panel of Justices. * Justice 1 - Dennis LaBarre * Justice 2 - Judge Holden * Justice 3 - [[Wayne Ardson|'Wayne Ardson']] Former Judges * Justice Coop Holliday - announced that he would be joining the Los Santos Police Department as a cadet * Judge Nina Vallieh - was removed because of extended absences from the city * Judge Midas Campinetti - fired because of charges of embezzlement and corruption that had been occurring for months Former District Attorneys * District Attorney Adrienne West '- Resigned after her dealings with [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson]] and her placement into Parsons. * District Attorney [[Katya Zamalodchikova|'Katya Zamalodchikova']] - Resigned after acquiring the position of a judge. * Assistant District Attorney [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']] † - Killed by Bovice Wilkinson. * Assistant District Attorney Kermit Delaw † - Killed by [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. * Assistant District Attorney Charles Savage '† - Killed by 'Irwin Dundee. Attorneys Current Previous * [[Erin Cox|'Erin Cox']] - Had her Bar License revoked on December 3rd, 2019. Court Secretary / County Clerk * [[Jean Steele|'Jean Steele']] - In training to become a Judge under Dennis LaBarre. Judges LeBarre1.JPG|Dennis LaBarre (Justice) Holden2.JPG|Judge Holden (Justice) Ardson.png|Wayne Ardson (Justice) Coyote1.JPG|Coyote Russell Gavin2.JPG|Gavin Holliday Buck2-0.JPG|Buck Stanton Bailey001.JPG|John Bailey Holden2.JPG|Judge Holden Kat003.png|Katya Zamalodchikova Midas2.JPG|Midas Campinetti (Former Judge) Nina.png|Nina Vallieh (Former Judge) Coop001.JPG|Coop Holiday (Former Justice) Jean2.JPG|Jean Steele (Secretary / Judge In Training) Judges1.jpg|''A group of judges standing on the courthouse steps. Photo taken by Wayne Ardson (Wayward)'' District Attorney's Office Splainer003.png|Lawrence Splainer (District Attorney) Odessa002.png|Odessa Pearson (Assistant District Attorney) Cam001.JPG|Cameron Dupres (Assistant District Attorney) White001.JPG|Sayeed White (Assistant District Attorney) Cayde001.JPG|Cayde Six (Special Prosecutor) Larry002.PNG|Larry Hallow (Special Prosecutor) Ernest002.PNG|Ernest Bunbury II (Special Prosecutor) Attorneys West001.JPG|Adrienne West (Former District Attorney) DaisyOfficial.jpg|Daisy Dukakis Crane001.JPG|Donny Crane Ester.PNG|Ester Strong Temple001.JPG|Ferst Temple Ginzu002.png|Ginzu Okada Jerry001.JPG|Jerry Callow Riker001.JPG|Johnathen Riker KC001.JPG|Kenneth Coleman KM001.JPG|Kevin McLoughlin Shaw001.JPG|Kevin Shaw Koi002.PNG|Koi Pish Less001.JPG|Lees Grey Bones001.JPG|Norman Bones Norm001.JPG|Norman Yoder Murphy001.JPG|Murphy Braun Rory001.JPG|Rory O'Banion Solomon001.JPG|Solomon Seerson Summer001.JPG|Summer Mersion Tubbs001.JPG|Wilber Tubbs Don.png|Don Russo (Inactive) Flame001.JPG|Peter Flame (Inactive) Erin001.JPG|Erin Cox (Former) Kayden001.JPG|Kayden Dell'Anno (Former) In Memory Nora2.JPG|Nora Dupres † (Former Assistant District Attorney) Kermit2.JPG|Kermit Delaw † (Former Assistant District Attorney) Savage1.JPG|Charles Savage † (Former Assistant District Attorney) Chris001.JPG|Chris McGrawl † (Former Attorney) Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments